The present invention relates to a word processor which automatically compiles and prints either Japanese or English text using electronic technology such as digital memory and digital logic circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a word processor capable of executing line decisions by allowing the operator to freely select a mode for processing characters (or symbols) placed either at the line-head or line-end of a line of sentence data in accordance with the specific requirements of the application being used by the operator.
Conventionally, there are a variety of line-head nonpermissible characters which should not be positioned at the beginning (line-head) of a line of sentence data. ",", ".", ")", or "" (a Japanese Kana character denoting a double consonant), for example. Similarly, there are some line-end nonpermissible characters which should not be positioned at the end (line-end) of a line of sentence data. "(", for example. To prevent this, conventional word processors incorporate a system for automatically executing line decisions in a word processor. If either a line-head nonpermissible character or a line-end nonpermissible character is present at the line-head or at the line-end, respectively this system detects either the line-head character or the line-end character in order to transfer either of these characters to the line-end or line-head line-decision region for automatic compilation of, correct, easy to read sentences.
In addition to those cited above, there are a number of other nonpermissible characters. Conventional word processors execute the line decisions cited above against all the predetermined nonpermissible characters.
However, when operating a word processor, the operator may desire to select one or more of the nonpermissible characters for a specific application. For example, he may desire to use only the period or comma, or a combination of period, comma, parentheses, and the contracted sound symbols.
Conventional word processors merely have the function for uniformly executing line decisions against the predetermined nonpermissible characters; they do not give the operator the option of selecting the desired nonpermissible characters if desired.